Goddess Juno-Seto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :You are viewing the Guest Unit version of Juno-Seto. For other uses, see Juno-Seto (disambiguation). |id = 9850167 |no = 0 |doenter = true |element = Light |rarity = Omni 2 |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |normal_distribute = 10, 11, 11, 12, 12, 13, 11, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 109, 111, 113, 115, 117, 119, 121, 123, 125, 127, 129, 131, 133, 135, 137 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136 |bb2_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 109, 111, 113, 115, 117, 119, 121, 123, 125, 127, 129, 131, 133, 135, 137, 139, 141, 143, 145, 147 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138, 140, 142, 144, 146 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mythical deity from a higher plane of existence who was reborn miraculously through Zeruiah's great wisdom and foresight. Zeruiah was presented with the Divine Seed by the refugees, and it was planted on a lush mound deep within the Vale. The refugees performed rites and prayed daily at the mound. It took several generations, but the Seed eventually sprouted and grew into a gigantic flower. As the blossom bloomed, Juno-Seto emerged amidst a myriad of radiant colors blanketing her glorious form. Appearing to have retained her memories to a certain point, she decided to lead her people out of the Vale and journeyed towards the Far East, establishing a home on a plateau of sunlit fields and gentle warm breeze. As more of her memories and power returned, Juno-Seto began to feel a persistent sense of unease. One day, a massive rift tore the sky asunder and swarms of void entities and horrors rained down upon the world, plunging kingdoms of various races into war, and also plunging the deity's soul into disarray. A particularly menacing host of creatures then made a beeline for Juno-Seto's territory, where Juno-Seto herself and her defense force met the invaders head-on. There she encountered and locked eyes with the source of her turmoil--a being that closely resembled herself, with long flowing hair colored teal instead of pink. For a moment she doubted her own eyes, but she could feel the stranger's presence with every fiber of her being. Thus, a revelation finally dawned upon Juno-Seto... This being that called herself Ensa-Taya, was her original self that got left behind and consumed by the Ravaging Void. And with that, their epic conflict began. |summon = Have I been...reborn? I sacrificed my very essence! You must be exceptionally talented to summon me! |fusion = I am at but a fraction of my former power... Please feed me some yummy food, okay? |evolution = Ensa-Taya...my pitiful self... I forgive you. Let us end this, once and for all.. |hp_base = |atk_base = |def_base = |rec_base = |hp_lord = 16000 |atk_lord = 22000 |def_lord = 10000 |rec_lord = 10000 |hp_bonus = 0 |atk_bonus = 0 |def_bonus = 0 |rec_bonus = 0 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Omniscient Effulgence |lsdescription = 70% boost to Rec, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack, negates Def ignore effect & 15% additional damage reduction |lsnote = 70% Rec, 70% HP, 100% chance of 5-8 BC fill when attacked, 25% chance to proc an angel idol |bb = Radiant Fire |bbdescription = Massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies’ BB gauge), massive Light attack on single Earth foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire types for 5 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage and critical damage of Light types for 1 turn, chance to purge additional damage reduction from single foe & chance to purge active heal debuff from all allies |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 50 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 1500~4000 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 15 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 15 |bbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb = Blazing Light |sbbdescription = Massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies’ BB gauge), massive Light attack on single Dark foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 5 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage and critical damage of Fire types for 1 turn, chance to purge additional damage reduction from single foe & chance to purge active heal debuff from all allies |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 0 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 1500~4000 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 20 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 2200 |es = Melody of Creation |esdescription = 120% boost to Atk and 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP to all Fire, Light type allies, adds powerful attack on all foes (30% active pierce) to BB/SBB for all allies, adds Fire element to attack & raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |esnote = Adds 500% damage modifier attack |howtoget = *Restricted usage to Grand Quest: Everlasting Embrace |notes = Juno-Seto has two following "spheres" equipped: * Final Embrace (Sphere) - 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Def, Rec, max HP & adds "Final Embrace" effect to BB/SBB * Otherworldly Paradigm - Adds the following effect to LS: 150% boost to Atk and 120% boost to Def, Rec, max HP when 2 or more elements are present, 10% damage reduction & raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |addcat = |addcatname = }}